


please don’t make me do this

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, hollence, kind of Hollence, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny locates Laura underground with a mission from the Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don’t make me do this

“Danny? What… I mean… what? How is this possible? You were dead. I don’t know if you knew that but you were, I mean Theo he… he stabbed you in the back, and I uh… I’m sorry. Kirsch and I were there and then Mel came and said that she… Danny how are you alive? How did you get down here? I mean…”

Laura couldn’t stop looking at the tall woman in front of her, she couldn’t have imagined the whole thing. Danny’s death had just happened. Vordenburg had Danny killed because he knew she was the biggest threat to his becoming the Dean of Silas. Here she was in front of Laura, standing her. She was alive.

“Hey Hollis, there’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a long time. Ever since the first time we put our lives on the line.”

“Uh Danny I don’t think I want to do that, I mean yeah I like you, but not the way that I used to I’m sorry.”

“No I don’t think you understand.” Danny licked her lips and fangs appeared. She smiled slyly. 

“Oh my god, Danny… You’re… You’re…” Laura was almost crying the fear in her voice shook to her core.

“Yeah I’m a vampire, a disgusting vampire. I have one thing to do before I do what I came here to do Laura. I need you to take this.” Danny reached into her jacket pocket and took out the stake that she had once threatened Mattie with. “I am being forced to do this to you Hollis but after I’m done, you’re going to stake me. I can’t live with myself being this… this… this thing…”

“Danny I can’t kill you. I won’t take another life, not after what I did to Vordenburg.”

“I’m not going to give you a choice, either you kill me, or you die.” Danny bit into Laura’s arm and she started to scream. It felt like fire was coursing through her veins, it felt nothing like when Carmilla bit her; that was quick and almost painless. This pain Laura could feel in her soul, it was like her blood was boiling and she couldn’t stop crying.

“D-Danny please… please don’t make me do this. You’re my friend, I can’t kill you.”


End file.
